


Request for Quote - military supplies #2

by RGmolpus



Series: You Are Warned! [7]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cetaganda, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: Admiral Naismith gets snarky - again!#2 in a series of attack memos from the desk of Admiral Miles Naismith, Dendarii Mercenaries.





	Request for Quote - military supplies #2

From: Admiral Miles Naismith  
Commander, Dendarri Mercenary Fleet Corporation  
miles.naismith.Admiral@Dendarii.Merc.Whole

To: Quartermaster Corp, Cetaganan Fleet Headquaters  
Uniforms, Clothing and Linens Division  
Eta Ceta, Cetagangan Empire

 

While I was an involuntary guest of your hospitality, I became very familiar with the ground cloths that were issued to the residents of the Dagoola POW camp. I had expected the cloths (and the minimal clothing issued to all the residents) to be of shoddy quality, but was surprised at the quality and durability of the linens. The ground cloth was very rugged, much thicker than I expected (I've been evaluating military supplies for many years; we could spend a long week swapping stories of the tricks suppliers have tried to play on us in procurement!) and very nice.

If possible, please forward the official specifications and the names of the companies that are under contract with the Cetagandan Military for these items; I plan on including them in the next RFQ the Dendarri issues.

As suggestion to improve the design: The ground cloths are admirably tough and tear resistant; but that makes them hard to use in an emergency as a source of bandages and slings. If your would put a perforation down the long edge of the cloths, about 50 MM from the edges, it would make them easier to rip into strips for emergency medical use. 

Yours;

Miles Naismith, Admiral, Dendarii Fleet Corporation.


End file.
